The Elysian Destiny
by Woolleymammoth
Summary: Lily Potter wasn't called the smartest witch of her generation for nothing. Not trusting Dumbledore, she will invoke the Potter and Evans line to elevate her son to something more. Manipulative Dumbles! SuperPowerHarry! Harry/ Harem!


**Standard disclaimer of me not owning Harry Potter or anything Rick Riodrian wrote.**

Lily only had a few hours to complete this ritual. While her husband might trust Albus Dumbledore, she most certainly did not. The man held to many secrets and preached forgiveness for the unforgivable. So while they we under the Fidelius charm, she was making her own plans and she wasn't called the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

Her husband lay unconscious in a triquetra written in her blood, and she was holding her son, Hadrian who was also unconscious. They were standing in the middle of a septagram, each point had a item on it, the feather of a true Golden Eagle, a silver arrow with a moon carved on the arrowhead, a pair of torches, her engagement ring, a roman military helmet, fangs of a Cerberus, and last a forge hammer.

She was using a very special quill she had created just for this ritual made from the combined feathers of a Phoenix, thunderbird and a hippogriff, bound by the tail hair of a unicorn faun and a thestral. All freely given to her. Dipping it in a mixture of her and her husbands blood and the hardest ingredient to find, nectar, she willed her magic to the tip and tattooed words into her sons back. Words in Latin and Greek, words that would invoke power and hopefully save her son if worst came to worst.

She had spent months on this ritual, looking up ancient powers and symbols, forgotten by the inbred and corrupt idiots of the British Magical world. She knew of things that should not have been forgotten. And while Magic was powerful, she would make her son more for the sake of the world, Dumbledore be damned.

After she was done with the tattoos, she spelled them to only be noticed by those who had the right of knowledge to, and laid him in the middle of the septagram. She went to her triquetra written in her husbands blood and chanted.

"Matriarchs, Patriarchs, Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers a line without end, I summon thee from time and space to bless the last of our line."

Spirits gathered all around her, her and James' parents, both their families spanning a millennia.

"Our family is under attack, a prophecy has been spoken that involves my son, I beseech thee, lend me your power to protect our families legacy. The Potter line has existed since before the time of Merlin, and the Evens line goes back to the times of Greece and the Gods. I invoke the families for Greece and Rome. I pray to you Ancestors and to the Gods."

A tall looking man in wizarding battle robes stepped forward.

"I am Charles James Potter, and in the name of the Potter line, I give you our blessing, use it to protect our legacy, we are the Protectors and Defenders of Rome, we are the Battle Mages of Hekate."

A tall man in a business suit stepped forward

"My precious daughter, you have the blessing of the Evans line, use it to protect our legacy, we are the Champions of Greece, the Arbitrators of justice, Guardians of Demi-gods."

The spirits all started glowing feeding there life and magical energy into lily.

"By the rights of blood, I invoke the ancient knowledge of the Gods. Of Greece and Rome shall my child be, to protect, defend and guard shall be his destiny. By his families sacrifice shall he be elevated to fulfill his prophecy."

All three blood circles were shining white, Hadrian was glowing in a rainbow of colors while the words on his back were pulsing gold as the magic connected them all.

OoOoOoO

Time had stopped and seven beings were starring at a baby with glowing words on his back.

"What happened here Hekate, Hades, I can sense magic and death here" asked Jupiter

"My lord, this is the Potter residence from my community, that is Hadrian James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. But I don't understand, this wasn't suppose to happen, he has a prophecy saying he would defeat a dark lord, but the Potters were suppose to train him." Hekate explained

"The dark lord has twisted and shattered his soul, he is not within my domain and I can feel his soul in multiple places. He has created soul containers. With young Hadrian being an accidental one. It looks like I will be adding to Herpo the Fouls punishment for lying about leaving notes about this." Hades added with barely contained rage

"Why is the boy radiating our power? What is that written on his back?" Artemis asked as she picked up the child and raised his shirt. And in a combination of Latin and Greek it said

(Latin) I am the Master of Sky and Storms, for I am a Son of Jupiter

(Greek) I shall fear no Predator for I am a Hunter of Artemis

(Latin) Magic runs through my veins for I am a Champion of Hekate

(Greek) Love shall be my reason to fight for I am a Child of Aphrodite

(Latin) I am a Protector of Rome for I am a Disciple of Bellona

(Greek) I shall not fear Death for I am a Apprentice of Hades

(Latin) Innovation shall be my drive and fire my hammer for I am a Student of Vulcan

(Latin) I am a Child of Greece and Rome

(Greek) Patron of Life and Death

Elysian

The seven Gods were stunned, here was a child, who by all logic and rationality in the universe should be dead or perhaps a squib, yet Ancient knowledge was invoked, not only saving him, but elevating him.

"He is of the Potter and Evans lines, demigods generations back of both Greece and Rome, Hekate's magic flows through both parents. Lily Potter must have summoned the families spirits through right of blood for a blessing and channeled that energy plus her and her husbands sacrifice into this blessing. I admit I am impressed. You and I both know that the Gods can not reverse this." Hades said

"What is an Elysian? I have heard of the term but I do not know it." Questioned Bellona

"It is an ancient myth that was said to go back to the beginnings of the universe. A race of beings from the last universe became Avatars of the True Gods of all realities. Immortal, until the madness of one of their own wiped them out. A Elysian is a immortal Avatar of a true god. But in this case Lily Potter made him a Avatar of the seven of us. He will become like a minor God of us, but not be bound by the ancient laws and the division between us." Explained Jupiter "What is the prophecy, Hekate?"

"I would have to ask the Fates or Apollo for the exact wording, but he was suppose to defeat the dark lord with a power the dark lord didn't have. It was suppose to be the power of soul fire. The ability to make himself even more. But this changes everything. He will have all of our powers, just not on such a large scale. And he will have to train in the powers. He has started his journey to becoming immortal by his eighteenth birthday."

"Hades, can you take care of the piece of soul?" Aphrodite asked him

"Not yet, he is too young, when he is eight he should have more than enough power to survive the removal. What should we do with his training?"

After thinking a moment, Jupiter spoke.

"He will have to be raised by the mortals until he is six, on his birthday, Artemis, you and your Hunters will come and collect him. Train him in the ways of the hunter. When he is eight, he will go to the WOLF House and then to Camp Jupiter. He shall be claimed as Elysian. From there we can each begin teaching him our powers. He will Join the First Cohort and the Battlemages. We can start interacting with him once he is with the hunters. Hades can remove the piece of soul while he is at Camp Jupiter."

"I sense that that Sirius Black is on his way and the Half Giant Hagrid. He comes on Dumbledore's orders. The man does not know when to stop meddling, I would bet the change in destiny started because of him. I will make sure that Sirius gets a hold of Hadrian first, if Dumbledore gets his claws into him, he will suffer more than a child, even a Demi-God child should." Hekate stated, and her expression told everyone that she would take no argument.

The seven beings left and time restarted.

 **Outside the Potter Cottage**

Sirius was panicking. He felt the fidelius charm break, which meant peter had betrayed them. He was almost to the cottage, praying to every deity that they were safe.

He landed his bike outside the cottage where there was a old woman standing.

"Sirius Black, you are at a crossroads. Pain is steps away. Two paths laid out. Which one will you take? Will you forsake your duty and allow the Chess Player to make his move? Or will you honor your brother and sister in all but bloods wishes? Choose wisely Sirius Black, for this decision could lead to the death of millions." The old lady said cryptically and then vanished

Sirius raced into the house and saw his brother dead on the ground. He didn't even let him feel the pain, his only thought was Harry. He ran up the stairs into the nursery. There in the middle of the rubble was Lily, dead and Harry was crying in his crib. He went and picked him up.

"It's going to be okay Harry, padfoot is here" he whispered silently. He started walking down the hall and stairs to leave and take him somewhere safe.

As he walked out side he saw Hagrid.

"Sirius, what happened?"

"Hagrid, James and Lily are dead. Peter betrayed them, I am going to take Harry somewhere safe."

"I have orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to him." Hagrid stated

"He is my godson Hagrid, I will make sure he is safe." Sirius stated firmly, with a suspicion growing in his mind at the old woman's words.

"Sirius, give me Harry, Dumbledore will make sure he is safe at Lily's sister. Good and wise man Dumbledore."

Mentioning Lily's sister was the wrong thing to say. Sirius had spent many a night listening to stories about Lily's childhood and how much her sister loathed Lily when she found out she was a witch. So hearing Dumbledore who knew of Lily's sisters hate was going to leave Harry with her was send off warning bells in his head

"Not happening Hagrid, tell Dumbledore to stay away from us." Sirius said before apparating away with Harry still in his arms.


End file.
